Old school
by IronDick
Summary: Le professeur Watson va enseigner l'histoire dans cet établissement, à partir d'aujourd'hui. - Bon…bonjour, je m'appelle John Watson et avant d'arriver ici je… - Certes Mr Watson, cela me semble très intéressant, répliqua le directeur avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, très intéressant. Permettez-moi de vous présentez vos collègues, maintenant. Mais...où est Mr.Holmes."


_Old School.  
_

_Avant de commencer cette histoire, je tiens à m'excuser pour le caractère des personnages qui ne seront certainement totalement fidèles à la série, même si je tâcherai de m'en rapprocher au maximum. Je ne fais pas ça pour faire une copie exacte des répliques, des habitudes, tout ça… des personnages, qui ne sont pas miens (ô malheureuse réalité). Je fais ça pour me et vous divertir, parce que j'aime cette série, et que j'avais envie d'essayer.  
Peut être qu'il n'y aura pas de fin. Peut être serait-ce à vous, cher lecteurs, de l'imaginer ? C'est en me suivant que vous le découvrirez. Bien sûr, je ne vous y oblige en rien. Je suis carrément et visiblement novice dans l'écriture, surtout dans l'écriture de Yaoi. Ou de Shônen-ai. Vous êtes prévenus, ni vous ni moi ne savons ce qui pourra se passer, mais si vous êtes ici, c'est que normalement, ça ne vous dérange pas plus que ça. Cependant, si vous ne supporter pas les relations homosexuelles entre hommes, je ne vous conseille pas de vous aventurez par ici. Je ne voudrais pas porter le poids de votre perte d'innocence ni rien dans le genre.  
Cette histoire se passera dans un cadre complètement différent de la série originale, et ça aussi, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, si ce n'est que les avis sont permis, et même recommandés (Sweeeet.). Cela me ferait très plaisir !  
Mais si vous êtes un lecteur invisible, ça me va aussi._

_Puisque j'en suis une._

_Mais un petit avis, c'est bien aussi.  
Faites comme vous voulez, mes chéris._

_And let's start, now._

_PS : Je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que Sherlock. Inutile de me dire que les « résonnement » que vous lirez plus bas sont trèèèèèès boiteux. Merci._

Mai. Un mois peu particulier. Un mois plutôt pesant, à vrai dire. La fin du printemps, et quasiment l'arrivée de l'été. Eté attendu par la plupart des lycéens, et aussi par notre cher professeur. Armé de sa mallette en cuir marron, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas trouvé un job par pure pitié du directeur, qui avait absolument besoin d'un professeur remplaçant pour la fin de l'année scolaire, où si il avait vraiment été pris pour ses connaissances. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour décrocher ce boulot. Belles tenues, beaux sourires, regards sincères, et expressions dignes d'un employé motivé. Un doute l'envahit. C'était son premier jour, et il allait rencontrer les autres professeurs. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre froid envers eux. Oui, il allait mettre son caractère associé à son passé militaire de coté, pour l'instant. Il était huit heures, un lundi matin de Mai, et maintenant, il était professeur d'histoire. L'emprise de ses doigts autour de la poignée de la mallette se resserra.  
« Allez, John, s'encouragea-t-il. »  
Il s'avança en tâchant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, dans la grande allée où les élèves passaient. Oh non. Aurait-il dû passer par derrière ? Il voulait avoir l'air cool, proche des élèves. Quoi que mieux qu'emprunter le même chemin qu'eux ? Etait-ce une erreur ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse demi-tour. Il détestait retourner en arrière. Il avait appris depuis bien longtemps que parfois, cela pouvait faire très mal.  
Il resserra sa cravate rayée, tira sur sa veste, et se dégourdit les jambes discrètement avant de reprendre sa marche. Certains jeunes le regardèrent bizarrement, d'autres parurent sourire. Il tâcha d'avoir l'air amical, mais droit tout de même. Il ne voulait pas non plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds dès son premier jour.

« Le professeur Watson va enseigner l'histoire dans cet établissement, à partir d'aujourd'hui.  
- Bon…bonjour, je m'appelle John Watson et avant d'arriver ici je…  
- Certes Mr Watson, cela me semble très intéressant, répliqua le directeur avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, très intéressant. Permettez-moi de vous présenter vos collègues, maintenant. »

Le directeur, malgré sa petite taille, était quelqu'un d'imposant. Il possédait un visage relativement rond, des traits marqués par l'expérience, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air âgé. Son front dégagé semblait grand, ses cheveux étaient bruns. Ses yeux aussi. De petits yeux, perçant, qui narguaient on-ne-savait-quoi. Il portait un beau costume gris foncé, une cravate bordeau. La tenue était complétée par une jolie paire de chaussures de ville. Il se tenait droit et fier, sûr de lui. Le seul détail qui choqua le nouveau professeur chez cet homme à l'allure sérieuse, fut le parapluie qu'il tenait dans la main droite, qui semblait le soutenir. Il marqua un temps, et leva la main vers une femme. Elle avait la peau mâte, les cheveux frisés, et un air ni joyeux ni leva les yeux vers Watson.

« Donovan, professeur de mathématiques, ainsi qu'Anderson. »

Il désigna aussi le petit homme joufflu, à la coupe au bol assis à coté de Donovan. Pas très attirant, physiquement. Le directeur allait pointer une autre personne, mais la porte s'ouvrit.

« Monsieur, j'ai les dossiers des nouveaux inscrit pour l'année prochaine, avec les frais de resta…Oh, bonjour… Monsieur Watson, je présume.  
- C'est ça, répondit l'intéressé, en tâchant de ne pas montrer son agacement qui commençait à augmenter tandis qu'ils se coupaient la parole au fur et à mesure.  
- Bienvenue. Je suis , vice-principal.  
- Enchanté. »

Lestrade était celui qui paraissait le plus gentil depuis son arrivée. Des traits doux, un visage qui inspirait la confiance et la gentillesse. Un petit nez retroussé – qui lui allait merveilleusement bien-, il souriait comme si il venait d'apprendre à marcher, et que cela signifiait qu'il pourrait à présent explorer de nouvelles contrées telles que la salle de bain, la chambre des parents…  
John soupira. Mais … mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il souriait juste.

« Merci Monsieur, envoyez ces papiers à la secrétaire Hudson rapidement. Et n'oubliez pas de prévenir les élèves pour les cours de la semaine prochaine.  
- Sans problème. »

Il s'éloigna, saluant de nouveau John de la main. Il ne lui rendit pas ce signe, préférant regarder ses pieds. Il aurait dû prendre sa canne. Sa jambe droite commençait déjà à trembler. Il tâcha de le cacher en relevant la tête, et en inspirant un grand coup.

« Mais… mais où est le professeur de sciences ?  
- Mr Holmes ? reprit Donovan, parti s'acheter des cigarettes ? Il n'a pas cours de 8heures à 9 heures. Il sera sûrement de retour dans une dizaine de minutes, le bar tabac est juste à deux avenues de là.

- Heureusement qu'il fait bien son boulot, lui, susurra Anderson.  
- Travaillez, plutôt. Il vous reste un bon tas de copies à rendre Anderson. Il fallait travailler hier soir, au lieu de vous distraire. »

Sur les bons conseils du directeur, le professeur de mathématiques baissa la tête en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

« Votre bureau est là-bas, Lestrade a posé votre emploi du temps dessus. Bienvenue, Mr Watson. Enseignez bien et tout ira pour le mieux. Mais il faudrait vous faire visi…  
- Non, c'est bon. Je … je suis quelqu'un qui se repère très bien. Merci. »

Eh oui. John Watson était quelqu'un qui s'agaçait facilement, même si il arrivait toujours à garder son sang froid. En plus, il fallait vite qu'il s'asseye. Sa jambe devenait insupportable.

Les autres professeurs présents partirent en cours, laissant le petit nouveau seul à son bureau.

Cours de 9heures à 11heures et demie…puis de 14 heures à 15 heures…puis de 17heures à 18 heures .Voilà l'emploi du temps du nouveau professeur John Watson. Ces horaires lui convenaient. Il posa l'emploi du temps à coté de lui sur le bureau d'angle, et se cala dans son siège. Il décida de parcourir les fichiers élèves du lycée, afin de voir à qui il aurait affaire. En premier lieu, il enseignerait à une classe de première. Il posa sa main sur la souris, et suivit celle-ci sur l'écran.

« Vous n'allez pas apprécier Jim. C'est un élève turbulent pour son âge. »

Le nouveau professeur sursauta, et se retourna aussitôt. Au fond de la salle, près de la machine à café, un homme le regardait, attendant que le liquide marron ait finit de couler dans la tasse blanche qui attendait en dessous.

« Mr Holmes, je suppose ? Bonjour, je suis le prof…  
- Sherlock. Enchanté, John. L'histoire est une matière très intéressante. Je crois. »

Ce Mr Holmes… enfin, ce Sherlock, était un jeune homme, grand et élancé, aux cheveux noirs et bouclés. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique, clair, ciel, profond. Il possédait un visage fin, des lèvres parfaitement dessinées, et un teint blanc parfait. Il portait un costume, mais sans cravate. Juste un pantalon et une veste noire, par-dessus une chemise de marque violette. Les mains dans les poches, il se tenait cependant de façon élégante, classe. Il ne quittait pas John du regard. Celui-ci toussota, ne sachant que répondre à cette remarque.

« Jim ? Qu'est-ce que cet élève a de particulier ? »

Il se retourna, pour ne pas faire face à Sherlock Holmes. Il n'avait pas l'air bien ordinaire, autant dans sa façon de parler, que dans la tournure de ses phrases. Il se mit à fouiller dans ses papiers, bien qu'il ne fût à la recherche de rien du tout. Sherlock prit son café prêt, le posa à coté de la machine, et y plongea un sucre. Ses gestes étaient gracieux et rapides.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Turbulent. Et je sais que vous ne le supporterez pas. Peu de gens le supportent.  
- Ah ? Peut être que je ne ferais pas partie de ces gens.  
- Je vous assure que vous en faites partie.  
- Ah oui ? »

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû insister, car le visage de Sherlock se fendit d'un large sourire. Il se mit à faire des va-et-vient derrière le siège de John, perturbant celui-ci au point qu'il dût se retourner.

« De toute évidence, commença-t-il, vous n'avez jamais enseigné. Votre mallette est neuve, le cuir n'est pas usé, et la boutique dans laquelle vous l'avez achetée vient d'ouvrir. Tous les enseignants savent que leur matériel est d'une qualité immonde. Comme c'est votre premier poste de professeur, vous avez envie de bien paraitre, alors vous vous êtes mis en costume. Il est impeccable, mais je me demande pourquoi il y a des mitons de laine sur votre épaule gauche. Ah non, suis-je bête, je ne me le demande pas, parce que je sais très bien que vous avez étendu votre pull favori avant de partir. Vous avez des cernes, pas un regard menaçant, mais fatigué. Vous voulez sourire, mais votre expression reste lasse, j'en conclu que vous êtes quelqu'un que l'on agace facilement. Cependant, votre premier réflexe en vous asseyant a été d'aller voir les dossiers des élèves, vous êtes donc quelqu'un de bien attentionné qui prend soin d'eux. Même si vous vous laissez marcher sur les pieds, vous ne direz rien, car ce que vous enseignez est plus important pour vous. L'histoire, la guerre, tout ça. »

Watson n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce personnage ? Un fou ? Un détective privé engagé par le directeur pour pister les échanges de drogues dans le lycée ? Cependant, il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Tout ce que parvint à dire le nouveau professeur, fut un seul et unique mot.

« Brillant.  
- Oh, merci. D'habitude, les gens disent autre chose. »

Il avala une gorgée de son café, et sourit, comme fier de son raisonnement. John n'aimait pas que l'on évoque son passé de soldat mais… mais trop tard. C'était chose faite.

« Comment avez-vous deviné pour… pour la guerre ?  
- Simple supposition. Mais méfiez vous de Jim Moriarty. Il est intelligent, mais il ne s'en sert pas à bon escient. Ce n'est pas un élève aussi attentionné et gentil que le professeur qu'il va avoir.  
- Merci du conseil.  
- Ce n'est rien. »

Un silence s'installa. Silence durant lequel le professeur d'histoire ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer les traits parfaits de l'homme –très- intelligent qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Un problème, John ? demanda Sherlock en haussant un sourcil.  
- Hum, non, non, aucun. »

Il voulut retourner à ses dossiers, se disant qu'il avait enfin tout vu, et qu'il pouvait être tranquille, mais quand il allait le faire, une main attrapa un des accoudoirs, empêchant ainsi John de se retourner. Une belle main. Blanche, avec de longs doigts fins. Sherlock retourna le siège, le tournant complètement face à lui. John Watson parut complètement déstabilisé. Sherlock le fixait, aussi intensément qu'un enfant fixait des pâtisseries dans une vitrine. Ses yeux ne le lâchaient pas, et John eut un drôle de sensation.

« Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mr Holmes… ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Juste deux iris d'un bleu extraordinaire qui le fixaient. Soudain, il paniqua. Le visage du professeur de science se rapprocha du sien, à une vitesse trop élevée pour notre ancien militaire.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous… »

Puis, il se recula, et posant une main sur ses cheveux, il le frotta doucement. Comme un enfant. Il la retira quelques secondes plus tard, sous le regard incrédule de John. Il remit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Sherlock. Appelez-moi Sherlock.  
- Mr H… »

Il ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup, et les rouvrit. Il n'aimait pas être familier avec quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer. De surcroit, quelqu'un d'aussi étrange… et d'aussi fascinant… ?

« Hum, Sherlock, reprit- t-il.  
- Faite attention à vous John, dit t'il en s'éloignant. »

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et lui lança un regard, si … indescriptible, que John posa instinctivement la main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Le professeur de sciences disparut derrière la porte. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, quand son regard croisa celui d'un parapluie posé contre le mur, près de la porte, qu'il se rappela sa présence en ces lieux.


End file.
